


Night of Separation

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Days of Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair!Soda, Despair!Tanaka, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi and Gundham spend their last night together, before they plan to let themselves be captured by the Future Foundation.





	Night of Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: While the sex scene is with consent of both of the characters it's still played off as being more forceful, since they are in despair. So if you aren't comfortable with such content I would advise to not read this story.
> 
> I wanted to try something new out with my writing, so I decided to try and write an nsfw scene with despair!soudam

Kazuichi was shoved against the wall and Gundham's lips crashed onto his, kissing him deeply and forcefully. His bottom lip was bitten harshly by the bigger man and a whimper left Kazuichi's mouth, at which Gundham's tongue found it's way into his mouth, exploring every inch and dominating him. Trying to push Gundham away, Kazuichi placed his hands on the other's broad chest. However he always had been weaker than this arsehole, so Gundham easily grabbed Kazuichi's hands and pinned them on the wall, immobilising him.

Gundham's free hand grabbed the smaller male by the chin and made him look into his eyes. “Did you forget whom you belong to, you lowly creature?” Gundham snarled with disgust, but the primal lust was evident in his voice and it made Kazuichi's legs feel weak with want. God he loved this man.

A twisted grin formed on Kazuichi's face, displaying his sharp canines. “Well it seems I forgot. I think ya cretin need to remind me again.”

Gundham pushed his body against Kazuichi's, letting him feel the still clothed, hard cock against his hip, and he bit him roughly into his neck. A broken moan left the lowly mechanic's mouth and he tried to free his hands. He wanted to touch his lover, scratch his pale skin and he wanted to pull him even closer. Most of all he wanted to rip the other's clothes to shreds and feel the scarred skin under his fingertips.

Licking over the bite wound, Gundham straightened up again and inspected the irritated skin on Kazuichi's neck. A proud grin found it's way onto Gundham's lips. “Now these disgusting mortals will know that you are my property and thus they are not allowed to touch you or I will end their miserable lives.”

“Unfair, I want to make one too.” Kazuichi whined with teary eyes, due to the delicious pain that was now in his neck. “And why do ya care about those pieces of shit? I thought ya wanted to show _me_ that I belonged to you.”

“And that I will do, so be patient pet.” Gundham said nearly tenderly, but before Kazuichi was able to feel something even remotely resembling security and love, he was forcefully pushed onto their bed.

 

Using the moment that his hands were free, he began ripping at Gundham's shirt and tried to pull it off him. How much he wanted him was unbearable, but how delicious this burning in his body was. Kazuichi's freedom was short-lived, as his lover again grabbed his hands and pinned them down over his head. However this time he took a pair of handcuffs and chained Kazuichi onto the bed.

“Hey ya stupid cretin, unchain me!” Kazuichi complained and tried to free his hands again. Though he didn't mean it. He loved feeling so helpless.

Grabbing Kazuichi by the neck and pressing down, Gundham glowered at him. “You should learn when to hold your mouth you wanton dog.”

When his neck was let go again, Kazuichi gasped for air. Grinning he looked his lover straight into the eyes, “Make me.”

Gundham returned the grin, accepting the provoking challenge. “That I will do, fear not.”

Without much of a warning, Kazuichi's hair was grabbed and his head pulled into the air, twisting his arms slightly to the back in an uncomfortable manner. Kneeling right next to the handcuffed man, Gundham opened his black trousers and pulled them down, revealing his throbbing cock. Forcing Kazuichi's mouth open, Gundham pushed his member deep into the other's throat. The sudden penetration of Kazuichi's mouth nearly chocked him and how he loved this feeling.

“Now try to talk back to your master.” Gundham laughed at him. Keeping a tight grip on the other's hair, he began thrusting into Kazuichi's mouth, not caring if his lover could keep up with his movements or not. Kazuichi's eyes began tearing up and his throat was burning with the rough movements, but he tried his best to relax his throat and please his master. He was Gundham's property and thus was for him to use how he pleased. Especially in bed. The harsh treatment made Kazuichi's body burn with want and it was sick. He was ashamed about himself that he loved it so much to be used like some sort of dirty sex toy.

The thrusts became more fierce and it made Kazuichi moan around the cock in his mouth. Low grunts left Gundham and his grip tightened even more, signalling to Kazuichi that he was about to come. Suddenly Kazuichi's head was yanked back and so Gundham came onto his lover's face and not in his mouth like submitting man had wished for. He wasn't able to taste the bitter liquid when it was on his face and now he simply felt dirty.

Pulling Kazuichi slightly more up by the hair, the dominant male regarded him with a pejorative expression. “This is the only thing that you are truly useful for. Getting mated by me.” Gundham said and let go of his lover, letting him fall back onto the bed.

Turning his body slightly to the side, so that Kazuichi was able to prop himself up on his arms, he lifted his body again and bit Gundham in the hip, letting his teeth sink into the flesh like a wild animal until he could taste the sweet blood on his tongue. The pain made Gundham hiss and he shoved Kazuichi back onto the bed.

“It does seem like you still have not learned your place you pathetic dog.”

 

Grabbing Kazuichi's body, Gundham turned him around so that Kazuichi was kneeling, with his arse in the air and his face was lying on the mattress, effectively pushing him into submission. “If you bite like a dog, then I will take you like a dog.” Gundham stated and pulled the other's trousers and underwear down, exposing Kazuichi's arse and twitching cock. “That you have gotten an erection from being treated like dirt. Truly pathetic.”

“Well stop having such a great cock and then maybe I won't get hard.” Kazuichi retorted and tried to sit his body up slightly.

However before he was able to, Gundham pushed his head back down. “Shut your mouth mortal and spread your legs like the lowly hussy that you are.” Leaning down to his lover, he whispered into his ear in a mocking gentle voice. “If you behave I might even prepare you a bit before mating you.”

For a moment Kazuichi wondered if he should keep up the act of fighting back, but he was in too much of a need to finally be fucked by his lover that he did as he was told and spread his legs more just like he was ordered to. “That is a good pet. Now open your useless mouth.” came the next order and Kazuichi did again like he was told. As soon as he opened his mouth a set of fingers was pushed into it and Kazuichi began coating them with saliva as good as he could, despite knowing that it would not be enough to be useful as a replacement for lubricant. However he wanted it this way. He wanted to be treated roughly and like Gundham, the man he loved so much that it was nearly unbearable, didn't care for him even if he actually did. The mistreatment of each other was truly despairing for them.

The fingers left his mouth and soon enough they entered Kazuichi's twitching hole, making him hiss at the sensation. It stung quite badly, but he couldn't stop himself from pushing his body back and trying to get the fingers in deeper.

“Such a wanton animal.” Gundham commented and spread his finger, before pushing another finger in. “Do you like it this much when I touch you here?”

“Yes!” Kazuichi moaned and moved his hips against the fingers inside of him.

“If that is the case..” the fingers were pulled out again, making Kazuichi feel empty and make a wanton whimper at the loss. However shortly after something bigger was pressing against his arse and soon enough Gundham's cock penetrated him without any warning beforehand. It stung badly and Kazuichi had to bite his lips to not scream out from the pain. But the hellish feeling made his toes curl and he wanted more of this despairing sensation. He loved it, he loved being fucked like this, he loved Gundham!

Not waiting for his lover to get used to the wide girth Gundham began moving, making Kazuichi cry out. It hurt so much, but soon enough the pain turned into immense pleasure and Kazuichi moaned out in earnest. Gundham's movements turned faster and his thrust deeper, and Kazuichi loved every moment of it. His eyes turned themselves into the back of his skull and he was lolling out his tongue like he was a bitch in heat.

“Fuck me harder!” Kazuichi cried out. He wanted this, he needed this. This was the last time he could feel like this, so he wanted everything that the man he loved hat to offer. To fulfil the wish, Gundham pushed his fingernails into Kazuichi's hips, leaving bruises on the skin, and penetrated him as deeply as he was able to and thrust against that one part of Kazuichi that made him scream out with pleasure. Again and again Kazuichi cried out while Gundham fucked him hard. His body was in such a delicious agony. He felt like dying. He wanted to come, he wanted to touch himself but the handcuffs kept him restricted.

“Pl... Please Gundham. Ah! Wanna come.” Kazuichi swallowed the little bit of pride he had left and begged. As the special occasion that night seemed to make the dominant man more willing to accommodate to his lover's wishes, he grabbed at Kazuichi's aching cock and pumped it in the same rhythm with his movements. With one especially hard thrust both men cried out to each other and came, Kazuichi into Gundham's hand and Gundham deep into Kazuichi's body.

 

***

 

Gundham pulled out of his lover and let him go, making Kazuichi's mortal form fall onto the bed with exhaustion. Lying down next to him, the Overlord of Ice caught his breath again and opened the handcuffs that kept his lover chained to the bed, freeing him.

“Do you now remember whom you belong to, mortal?” he asked his pet, who in returned cuddled against him without any care that he was utterly filthy.

“Yes.” the Sharp Toothed One grinned, “I'm yours.”

“I do not remember allowing you any further physical contact with my cursed body.” Gundham looked at the man who was currently resting his head on his chest.

The mortal did not move, “And I don't remember giving a fuck. This is the last time that I can remember ya fucker, so let me have this.”

In only a few mere hours their plan to let themselves be caught by the mortal warriors of the Future Foundation and participate in the Neo World Program that will turn itself into a true killing game will begin. The demonic being with the red eyes had everything prepared and the Remnants of Despair only had to pretend to be overpowered by these unsuspecting fools. As soon as this would begin, he would be forced to part from his pet and they would forget each other within the illusion world. There they would be enemies in a twisted and cruel game of life and death. A game where only one could end as the victorious one and it would be either the Overlord of Ice or the Tamer of Automations, as no other mortal would be allowed to end his pet's life and the same applied to Gundham who only would let himself be defeated by the One That Shared His Path.

 

“Say Gundham.” the sudden disturbance of the silence made the Overlord raise his head to look at the mortal on top of him. “If you kill me before I kill ya, do ya want to survive or be punished?” Kazuichi asked him. He seemed to be truly curious what the man he shared his life with would do, if he managed to kill the mechanic.

This was a simply question to answer. “I would wish to survive and bring demise to all those foolish mortals and leave the simulation victorious, only to then feel the utmost despair when I realise that I have taken the life of you.” Gundham admitted, displaying his feelings towards the other male. Ever since they learned about the beauty of Ultimate Despair they hardly showed sentiment towards each other, simply to feel miserable about their treatment towards the one that shared their path. “What is your wish, should you end up as the victorious one and end my life?” he then asked. He wanted to know what was going on inside of that twisted mind of the man he called the love of his life. At least in the past; today he kept silent about such things and left his pet on edge.

The Pink Haired One had to think about this question. “I think I would want to be punished. It would remind me how useless I am and I would've killed ya without any accomplishment."

This was an answer that Gundham found fitting for the Tamer of Automations. He had always felt like he had no use to the world in which he had been living in and it would bring him the most despair if this feeling was the last that he would feel before he would find his inescapable demise.

“Ya know, even just the thought that I'll never again know how much I have loved ya is already despairing.” Kazuichi gave a maniac laugh and tears began falling. “I will forget you and everything that we shared in a few hours and it's making me so sick. You will also forget me and we will most likely hate each other again just like when we first met. Just imagine the feeling of forgetting the many years we were together.”

The thought had crossed Gundham's mind many times ever since they agreed to the plan to bring _her_ back and bring them all the ultimate despair inform of a killing game, just like _she_ did, and it made him feel just as lost as his beloved was.

“Yes, I will forget you and everything I have ever felt for you.” To Gundham's surprise he noticed tears running down his face. These were his own. It had been decades since the last time he had shed tears from the feeling of a broken heart and despair. He loved it. He felt such a deep hate for what they had done, were doing and were going to do in the near future and it filled him with such an euphoric feeling; it was like a drug that was making him and his lover crave the despair that their sins brought them.

“I can't wait.” Kazuichi laughed while crying his eyes out at the same time. His body was tense and a grin was painted on his face.

“I feel the same.” Gundham also laughed and sat his body up, making the Pink Haired One also sit up. “But now we should dress ourselves properly again and you should wash your filthy face. Only I am allowed to see you in this state and if those fiends were to catch a glimpse of my property like this, I would have to end their miserable lives before they have the chance to arrest us.”

Kazuichi placed one arm around Gundham's neck and let his free hand roam over his lover's still unclothed hips. “As if I would let anyone of those idiots see your body. It's mine to play with and anyone that dares to look will die.”

 

With this promise being made, the two lovers finally got up from their bed to prepare themselves. Though Kazuichi did have a slight limp while moving, making the Overlord grin at his achievement.

“We need to go now.” Kazuichi proclaimed with a sullen voice and looked at the time. According to the Red Eyed Demon the mortals of the Future Foundation would scout the vicinity around their realm shortly.

A deep sadness routed itself into the Overlord's cursed soul at the knowledge that his time with the One That Shared His Path would now end. Walking up towards him, Gundham gently pulled his lover against his body and lifted his head to kiss him tenderly and sweet, before letting go forever.

A fitting goodbye for such a bittersweet end.


End file.
